Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing arrangements for electrical or electronic equipment.
In particular, although not exclusively, the invention is concerned with housing arrangements for electrical or electronic equipment, for example telephone exchange equipment or transmission equipment, in which individual electrical or electronic circuits or circuit units are formed on respective ones of a plurality of printed circuit boards mounted side-by-side in parallel planes on a common support structure, the circuits on the respective boards being arranged to be connected by way of respective plug and socket connectors to interconnecting circuits carried on a common back plane.